In the field of pressure transducers, there are different types of resistive and capacitor units commonly available. Such arrangements usually respond to an applied force by producing a physical displacement, to provide an electrical signal. The resistance element can change a contact position as a function of pressure. The capacitive element generally has a pair or set of metallic surfaces which responds to the applied force by changing either the spacing or the effective surface area. However these prior art devices generally require a complex mechanical assembly, in that a precise air space is usually provided.
A variable area capacitive transducer is disclosed and claimed in the application of Allen D. Reich entitled "Variable Area Pressure Transducer", Ser. No. 750,047, filed Dec. 13, 1976, and assigned to the assignee of this invention. A primary object of this invention is the provision of temperature compensation for that pressure transducer.